Inverse and Parallels
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: It runs in their blood, self-sacrifice.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from 'Naruto' the anime or the manga. I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin...I make no money off writing, ever. Because I am not about that life.

**Pairings:**

Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga

**Summary:** It runs in their blood, self-sacrifice.

**Ps:** This story is AU. and the characters a bit ooc.

The fire lord/lady cannot have kids therefore they adopted Naruto and Karin from the Uzumaki clan when Kushina-Minato died, making them part of the royal family. Naruto has the yin half of Nine-Tails sealed off in his stomach while Karin has the yang half.

The Fire Lord's personal squad rescued Hinata from being kidnapped as a baby and trained her to be an elite guard for Naruto.

Sasuke is a medic-Akatsuki member with both Sharingan-Rinnegan and Karin's guardian, avowed to help as he can because his clan is alive.

* * *

**Inverse and Parallels **

Seventeen years, sixteen days and fifteen hours ago. A powerful fox known as the Nine-Tails attacked a powerful ninja village by the name Konoha and wiped out many of its occupants.

That event changed the lives of the residents of the Konohagakure no Sato and four children in particular because they were affected in a way no one had expected.

For better or worse, it happened.

Those whose lives were lost that day would never be forgotten but people had to move on and push thru the pain.

Still, that day went down in history.

The Third Hokage made sure that their corpses, the one of the deceased. Were sealed and buried, cremated or handled by their respective clans.

In response to the attack by the demon fox and a masked perpetrator, the leader of Konoha Minato Namikaze established a contract with a shinigami.

The Fourth Hokage forced the stranger to flee by defeating the man in combat then he rushed over to his family. When he found them, he knew that Kushina was going to die so he made up his mind.

Sealed off half the fox spirit inside his newborn children, Naruto and Karin Uzumaki. She got the yang and he, the yin half.

The cost for such an exchange was his as well as his wife's life.

Equivalency is demanded, that is the law for alchemy.

In return, their children would never die and have an immense amount of chakra as long as their bodies held the balance of power that is Kurama.

The Konoha community regarded the Uzumaki twins as if they had been and were the embodiment of the Kyūbi itself and often attempted to ridicule them throughout most of their childhood.

There adoptive parents had thought that being a part of the community would be beneficial for the children.

It hadn't been, as both caused havoc on the city with their pranks while outwitting the residents.

With Sasuke and Hinata being dragged along reluctantly at first then joining, as it seemed the lesser of evils.

Once the Daimyō and his wife found out about it, they put a stop to the people and their frolics. By getting their children out of the school when they were eight then ensured the best instructors money could buy teach them at the palace.

All four children were reprimanded; the Uzumaki twins did not get off any easier than their Uchiha or Hyuga friends because Sasori, Itachi and Jiraiya had convinced Madame Shijimi that it would help their character or humility as they grew older.

A decree made by the current Kage, the Third Hokage forbade one and all from mentioning the attack of the Nine-Tails to anyone that had been involved or otherwise.

To make sure that the Uzumaki twins stayed in control of their tailed beast and that they had a relatively joyful childhood.

Both Karin and Naruto were raised aware of the fox inside of them as neither the Fire Daimyō nor his wife Shijimi feared them.

.

Naruto's favorite jutsu is one he learned from his favorite tutor Iruka, the scroll took a few hours to learn but it was effective and he can create multiple clones of himself.

He often used the shadow clone technique; to piss off his sister, keep Hinata on her toes or mess with the uptight Uchiha, he called his best friend and try to outfox the Akatsuki.

They always seemed so ready to knock him down a few steps on top of telling and showing him where he went wrong, as if kicking his ass in public or in front of his parents was not bad enough.

.

.

Sixteen days, fifteen hours and seventeen years ago. A powerful fox known as the Nine-Tails attacked a potent ninja village by the name Konoha and wiped out many of its occupants.

Taking advantage of the chaos, some ninja from the Kumogakure tried to abduct her to steal her kekkei-genkai by using her for breeding purposes or tearing out her eyes but that plan went to shit when Hiashi and his brother found them.

Hizashi sacrificed himself for his niece's sake after he noticed the little girl got injured was halfway dying before him, then there was something about retribution and a seal.

The specifics of the event were unclear because she could not remember and had been a baby at the time.

However, she got the gist when Sasori and Itachi explained why her father had given consent to the Akatsuki so that they would train her to protect the Fire Daimyō and his family.

Apparently, her father Hiashi could not save her from being kidnapped then taken outside the village because of some laws or something. The leader of Akatsuki, Jiraiya, a legendary Gama Sennin returned her to her family on the day on the Nine-Tails attack coincidently.

Her father had once said that on that day. Her mother died while protecting Hanabi, her almost doppelgänger of a twin sister.

Apparently, she and her so-called little sister were fraternal twins like the prince and princess.

Because the girl had brown hair while her's was a dark indigo color and there was the whole deal of the curse mark. Luckily, the brand her clan made sure she was stuck with went down the left side of her back.

It usually stayed concealed and unnoticed, only to be pointed out by Naruto or Karin as they asked aloud if it 'hurt' a few times while younger when they sparred in the main training room.

The Daimyō had asked her once if she wanted it removed, as his word is law but she declined and told him that she bore her clan's mark with pride.

As she did with the Akatsuki's cloak or leaf tattoo, she and her friends had all gotten on their right wrist in secret one sunny day in Sasuke's room.

What she hadn't understood at first was why, they had just stolen her and not the other girl maybe it was luck or the lack of it for Hanabi.

Therefore, her uncle died and the Main-branch lost an heir so her dad decided to make things right, at least his definition of it. Then named his nephew, Neji the head of the clan when he became of age.

Hanabi would get the title, only if something happened to her cousin but Hinata was cool with it.

She would not be going back to the clan; they were not really part of her life. Even though she shared their blood, seal mark and surname.

The covert force known as Akatsuki was part of the Daimyō's elite guards that trained both her and Sasuke but that day, the one of the attack.

The group came to be acknowledged as heroes by all.

They took them from their parents but made them better people than they could have looked forward to becoming. At least that is what they told themselves, as they grew older.

.

Hinata roamed the halls of the palace with seemingly elegant stealth as she walked behind the energetic blonde of her dreams…charge, prince and friend.

Growing up as she had, while taking part of the Akatsuki. Had been challenging and interesting to say the least. However, she enjoyed the at times difficult tasks and company.

She had to commence with her training and today was a rare occasion, her dad was coming to visit.

.

.

Fifteen hours, seventeen years and sixteen days ago. A powerful fox known as the Nine-Tails attacked a potent ninja village by the name Konoha and wiped out many of its occupants.

That day the Yondaime Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga made the ultimate sacrifices, in order to make sure their children were safe and that they protected the will of fire.

Itachi had just turned five a few days prior when the Kyūbi attacked and the masked man went after his newborn brother.

Maybe he wanted his eyes.

One of them was like nothing he had seen before.

He would not let the masked man or anyone else hurt his little brother.

The young Uchiha made sure his parents and clan were busy fighting off the stranger or saving civilians then made his move.

He ran off with Sasuke in his arms as he tried to avoid but witnessed first-hand the magnitude of the destruction and bedlam.

Only a few minutes until he reached Konohana's gates. Things seemed to be getting worse the farther he got from the Uchiha compound.

A man in a black cloak covered with red clouds stopped him but he recognized him from one of his dad's pictures as a member of the Akatsuki.

They made up the Fire Daimyō's personal guards and are the best in their nation. With good reason, their skills went unequaled along with the Fourth and the three Sanin.

Trust was not something he gave away freely or hastily but in this instance, he would aid the stranger. Only if, he guaranteed the safety of his brother.

What he knew for sure was that if he and his brother survived the day, they would be strong enough to be part of the Akatsuki.

He would make it happen. For he had made up his mind the moment the stranger crossed his path.

Sometimes, he wished he had been born a pacifist maybe then life would have turned out differently.

.

Sasuke had been twelve and set in his ways when he announced to the Akatsuki then wrote to his parents, that he wanted to start training to be a medic.

However, that he would also stay as Karin's guardian because he wouldn't be returning to Konoha and they agreed let him learn as long as both of them were safe.

Now that he was seventeen and was aware that he was ready to recite the three medical-ninja rules amongst the council, friends-family and Daimyō.

So, that he could officially be recognized for his achievements and read aloud the fourth law that would discard the previous three.

Because of his secret training throughout the years on top of his drudgery or his brother's unwavering encouragement and his friend's help with either whatever he required or wanted.

That would shock everyone but he knew them well enough to think maybe not, after all both Tsunade and Orochimaru had trained him for a few years.

Then the creepy man went rouge and took Kabuto with him. Probably, to do evil stuff involving science or unwilling subjects and her fiancé died.

So, she dipped.

Thus, effectively going awol but Jiraiya covered for her with the Daimyō by saying she was on a mission and the guy bought it.

* * *

M Note: I was listening to 'Love' by Daughter

Kekkei-Genkai: Blood Inheritance Limit

Konohagakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Nine-Tails: Kyūbi, his name is Kurama

Hyuga curse mark: is the seal Neji has on his forehead in the manga/anime to keep the Byakugan from being stolen

Ps: Twins that do not look alike are known as 'dizygotic twins' and can also be called 'fraternal twins'.

'Monozygotic twins' are the ones that look similar to one another but I'm pretty sure their fingerprints aren't identical, eh ask a person in Forensics or Google it if you want.

A difference between monozygotic and dizygotic twins is how common they are. Supposedly, about 30 percent of twins are monozygotic while the other 70 percent are dizygotic.


End file.
